World Conference 2015
by elfqueen13
Summary: A typical World Meeting... But what's this? An anime about them? Happy Hetalia Day 2015!


It was a typical world meeting. Translation:

Italy was murmuring about pasta; Japan was sitting quietly with the latest volume of some manga; Italy Romano was futilely trying to get Spain to leave him alone; England had abandoned his cup of tea and was now trying to strangle France, who was trying to strangle him; Canada was being not noticed; America, Prussia, and Denmark were proclaiming themselves as "The Hero", " Ze Awesome Me", and "The King of Scandinavia", respectively; Austria was restraining Hungary from attacking Prussia with her frying pan for some past act; Norway was trying to get Iceland to call him Big Brother while choking Denmark with his own tie for making fun of his efforts while Finland and Sweden sat to the side; Romania was watching Norway choke Denmark with an amused expression while he hummed Dragostea Din Tei (better known as Numa Numa, which is not the real name); China was going around offering other countries Chinese tasty treats; Russia was terrorizing the poor Baltics; Estonia was cowering from Russia with Latvia; Lithuania was listening to Poland talk about God-knows-what with a bored expression; Greece was sleeping surrounded by cats that he'd somehow managed to bring to the meeting; Switzerland was gazing distrustfully at the other countries, Liechtenstein by his side; and any other countries were doing their usual thing. Until...

" EVERYBODY SHUT UP! "

"Germany?!" several countries exclaimed in surprise/fright as they all scurried back to their seats.

"Honestly, I hardly know vhy I bother anymore..." Germany muttered to himself, quietly enough that none of the others heard him. Louder, he said, "Among the usual topics of discussion, it seems that we've... received something from several of our bosses." He turned his attention to the computer and opened the message. "It seems to be a collection of pictures and video clips." Everyone's attention was on Germany now, for once.

Germany selected the first picture with some slight apprehension, and up on the projector screen appeared a picture of a group of anime characters... that looked EXACTLY like them!

The countries all burst into conversation. What was this? Then, a sudden hush fell as Japan cleared his throat and said, "I berieve I know what this is about."

There was a scraping of chair legs as everyone turned to the Asian country. With all eyes upon him, he continued, "In my country, there is a man named Himaruya Hidekazu, or Hidekazu Himaruya as you Western nations would say it. He is the creator of an anime, and related web-comics and manga, about personified countries."

"Dude! That's, like, us!" exclaimed America.

"I must agree, Japan, those characters look exactly like us. Does the creator know The Secret (AN: my name for the fact that personified countries exist)?"

"He did not at first, but when my boss and severar others discovered what he was doing, I was tord to terr him. It turned out he had berieved in personified countries for quite some time."

"But why would our bosses send zees to us? It is quite strange, no?"

"Werr, there is quite a rarge fandom for Hetaria, as it is carred, so inevitabry, the fans have found a date to cerebrate it, which is October 24th, since it is when the UN meets. I am assuming that is why they sent it today. As to why they sent it to begin with, I have no idea."

"Vell, it says here to play zis clip first," said Germany, clicking on it.

*start video clip*

America: Dude, I think the World Conference can convene, solving all of today's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo-ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for re-election! I'll go first! About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth - I give you the super hero Globoman!

Japan: I agree with America-

Switzerland: Man up or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!

England: There's no way some hero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement.

France: If Britain and America don't agree how can I be superior by dissing them both?

England: Agincourt!

America: You Frenchies sure love to hate America, why not go back to making us hot green chick statues like you used to?

(France: Ever since we lost our status as a world superpower condescending superiority and wine is all we have left)

(England: Don't be too hard on yourself, you still have mimes and body odour.)

China: Western nations are so immature I doubt they'll ever grow up. Maybe I can try appealing to the only organ of theirs that seems to work. Would you guys like to sample some Chinese tasty treat?

France and England: We'll just get hungry again!

Spain: Hey. Why don't you say something Russia, they stop fighting if you go over and step in.

Russia: What? Why me? No thanks. I want to see Lithuania get in deep trouble and come crawling back for help. Then Latvia will be right behind.

Estonia: You're so tough. Next you'll try to pick a fight with Haiti.

Poland: If you get any closer to Lithuania I'll whip out a minature Lech Wałęsa and go all Solidarność [trans- Solidarity] on you!

Greece: *sleeping*

China: Please everyone, calm down!

Germany: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

France and England: Germany?

Germany: We've called this conference to solve the world's problems, not to fight about the problems of our past! And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out: Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit! Now if you want to go make sure you're prepared and raise your hand, but do so in a way that does not mock any salutes of my country's past!

Italy: *Raises hand*

Germany: Germany recognises his friend Italy.

Italy: ... PAAAAAASSSTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA~!

*end video clip*

There was silence as the clip ended. Then England spoke up. "That was... strangely accurate."

"It says here zat vee are to look at zese pictures next," Germany said, clicking on the file and sending it to the projector.

Up came several pictures of normal people - well, they would be normal if they weren't dressed up as countries.

"Well... it's nice to know that we have fans!" was the general consensus.


End file.
